A Very Bancy Christmas
A Very Bancy Christmas is a 1994 traditionally-animated Christmas TV special produced by McMouser Animation Studios (later called "McMouser Filmworks Animation" in Summer 2014) in Mid-November 1994 for Bancy TV's "Christmas Fun" Prime Time Block and It focused on Bancy's Christmas Vacation Up North in Richmond, California! (NOTE This Christmas Special does not exist in the real world but it actually exists in The BancyToon Universe) Voice Characterizations #Patrick Zimmerman as Bancy McMouser #Tom Kenny as Wally McMouser #Paul Winchell as Streaky McMouser #Tara Strong as Percy McMouser #Roger Bumpass as Reggie Thames Jaguar (Bancy's Peer Buddy) #David Kaufman as Mike Patterson #Cindy McGee as Michelle Finkle #Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller (Bancy's Cousin) #Michael Bell as Frederick Ratwaller (Toby's Twin Brother) #Jean Vander Pyl as Mike's Mom/Grace Patterson #Rob Paulsen as Mike's Dad/Thomas Patterson #Grey DeLisle as Macy Finkle (Michelle's Twin Goth Sister) #Kath Souice as Michelle and Macy's Mom (Amy Finkle) and Bancy's Mom (Ms. McMouser) #Jack Riley as Michelle and Macy's Dad (Roderick Finkle) and Bancy's Dad (Mr. McMouser) Plot Summary One Sunny December Afternoon in McMouser City, California, Bancy and His Brothers with their Parents (Mr. and Ms. McMouser) and Reggie Thames Jaguar are decorating Bancy's house but when they plugged the lights in, the electricity on Mike's House shortens out! Mike Patterson along with his parents, (Grace and Thomas Patterson) his girlfriend and her goth twin sister (Michelle and Macy Finkle) with their Parents (Amy and Roderick Finkle) decided that they all have to get The McMouser Family with Reggie Thames Jaguar to join them for a Christmas Vacation Up North to the Northern Lights Ski Resort and Condo Park in Richmond, California in the snow and they all agreed. While the GIANT Condo at The Northern Lights Ski Resort and Condo Park, Everyone had fun decorating their tree in the living room (to the Johnny Mathis song; "It's The Most Wonderful Time") and they had a Thursday Night Dinner of Northern Lights' Gluten-Free Pizza and Bancy Draft Root Beer for Bancy and Others plus Caffiene-Free Diet Bancy Cola for Amy and Macy who were "Root Beer Intolerant". On Friday Morning, It Was Christmas Eve and Everyone Got Ready after a Lunch of Leftover Gluten-Free Pizza (Mr. and Ms. McMouser had ordered 4 Gluten-Free Cheese Pizza Orders for $20 altogehter) and they hang up the stockings above the fireplace along with Placing a "tree skirt" underneath the beautifully-decorated Christmas tree and Building a Snowman. (similar to one with a carrot nose, button eyes and a smile made from raisins) Then the next day, after Santa Claus arrived last night, Bancy and The Others are Really Happy to See their Presents under the tree; Mike Patterson got a NEW 12-Field Dovetail ACME-Pegged FAX-Richardson Animation Disc in its own box and a package containing his Animation Drafting Table (with the pre-cut 16.5" Round Hole in its drawing surface) in parts with matching assembly instructions, Percy got a "Hungry Hungry Hippos" board game, Wally got a "Pink Panther" Cartoon VHS Tape, Streaky got a VHS Tape Copy of Don Bluth's "All Dogs go To Heaven", Michelle got a 12-Inch Minnie Mouse Plush Figure, Macy Finkle got a Pink Girl Mouse Plush Figure which she likes, Reggie got an Encylopedia on Disney Animated Characters to share with Bancy and a VHS Tape copy of Don Bluth's "Banjo the Woodpile Cat" to give to his neon green-furred peer client and Bancy himself got a "Mouse Trap" board game then at the end, they celebrated a Christmas Dinner of Well-Cooked Turkey, Stovetop-Cooked Macaroni and Cheese, Hot Dogs and fresh leftover Diet Bancy Cola. Production This Traditionally Animated Christmas Special is 24 Minutes Short (30 Minutes with Commercial Breaks) and Its Traditional Animation was Provided by 10 Animators from Walt Disney Feature Animation and Chuck Jones Film Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Kroyer Films, Inc. Also, its Computer Animation is made entirely on SGI Iris Computers and Software from Wavefront Technoloogies by Bill and Susan Kroyer of Hollywood-based Kroyer Films Inc., Hand-Inked and Hand-Painted Cels weren't developed but instead the entire set of Traditionally Animated scenes were sent to an Animation Software Company in Hollywood, California, dubbed "U.S. Animation Inc.", (later merged with Canada-based "Toon Boom Technologies Inc." in 1996) who provided "Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing" for the 24-Minute Traditionally Animated Made-for-Television Christmas Featurette itself. The Trouble with Voice Characterazitions were that Janet Waldo was busy recording dialogue for the 20th Century Fox Animation film, "Once Upon A Forest", instead of voicing Michelle Finkle in her own impression of Judy Jetson, so Janet was replaced by Cindy McGee who provided the voice of one of Judy's teenage friends off of "Rockin' with Judy Jetson" (Internationally known as "Judy Jetson and The Rockers") and B.J. Ward was also busy voicing one of the members of an all-penguin cast on "The Pebble and The Penguin" which was Don Bluth's last animated Feature using Cels, instead of voicing Michelle and Macy's Mother, Macy Finkle, in her impression of Betty Rubble off of the Complete "Flintstones" Saga, so B.J. was replaced by Kath Souice as she was impersonating Maddie Fenton. (The Mother of Danny Fenton off of the 2004-2008 Nicktoon, "Danny Phantom") This is The Only McMouser Animation Studio Project of The 1990's to have Stock Music tracks courtesy of The Associated Production Music Library (APM) with The Capitol Production Music Library (KPM) and Walt Disney Records (With Archival Instrumental Score Tracks of George Bruns ONLY (1914-1983)) because some of the modern animator's best Music Composers were Busy recording Instrumental Score Tracks for other animated projects such as Walt Disney Feature Animation's "The Lion King", Don Bluth's "The Pebble and The Penguin", Disney Television Animation's "Bonkers D. Bobcat" and a few others. Credits Executive Producer PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. Associate Producer CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O Featuring The Music of ASSOCIATED PRODUCTION MUSIC CAPITOL PRODUCTION MUSIC WALT DISNEY RECORDS Art Directors PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. (For McMouser Animation Studios and Chuck Jones) MAURICE NOBLE (For Chuck Jones and McMouser Animation Studios) Story Supervisor: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. Story Sketches ROB RENZETTI PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. Animation Directors PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. (McMouser Animation Studios) LARRY LEVINE (Chuck Jones Film Productions) Character Animation from McMouser Animation Studios BRIAN LEMAY JERRY REES BUTCH HARTMAN RICH MOORE ALAN SMART Character Animation from Chuck Jones Film Productions RAUL GARCIA MICHAEL POLVANI TOM MOZZACCO (as Tom Mazzocco) ERIC GOLDBERG (as Claude Raynes) NIK RANIERI (as Irene Arkin) 3D Computer Animation from Kroyer Films BILL KROYER SUSAN KROYER Background Designers JILL PETRILAK VICTORIA "Vicky" JENSON Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing U.S. ANIMATION INC. Film Editors JAMES MELTON MARK A. HESTER Negative Cutting BUENA VISTA NEGATIVE CUTTING Sound Effects Editing and Foley Dubbing by BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS Foley and Dubbing Session Re-Recorded at TODD-AO HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS Animation Equipment Suppliers CARTOON COLOUR COMPANY INC. (Culver City, California, U.S.A. - as Cartoon Color Company Inc.) CHROMACOLOUR INTERNATIONAL (Calgary, Alberta, Canada and Croydon, England - as Chroma Color) FABER-CASTELL ART SUPPLIES (U.S.A. and Germany - as Faber-Castell Blackwing Pencils Computer Animation Hardware WAVEFRONT TECHNOLOGIES (Santa Barbara, California, U.S.A.) SILICON GRAPHICS INC. (Silicon Valley, California, U.S.A.) KROYER FILMS (Hollywood, California, U.S.A.) Production Supervisors CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O MAURICE NOBLE Home Video and Distribution A Very Bancy Christmas was Distributed by MGM/UA Television for Bancy TV's "Christmas Fun" Prime Time Block on Late November 1994 and MGM/UA Home Video released the 24-Minute Cartoon Special on VHS Tapes and Laserdiscs on Late November 1995. Currently, after The McMouser Animation Studio's "Pre-1998" Contract with MGM/UA Communications was done, Bancy TV Kids Channel has Digitally Restored the special in 720p HD, using the theatrical 1.85:1 Widescreen version matted for current television showings in its alternate 1.78:1 HDTV Print, (after 15 years in the "Pre-1998" category of the McMouser Animation Studio Film Vault) for its Bancy TV Kids Channel Re-Broadcastings on Late November 2011, replacing the 480p Standard 1.33:1 Full Screen version, which marked that it is currently Distributed by BancyTOON Studios and Bancy TV Kids Channel and Disney-ABC Domestic Television Group. Newer DVD & Blu-Ray Combo Packs were Released on Tuesday, November 11th, 2014 by BancyTOON Studios Home Video and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment with both the original 1.33:1 full screen and 1.85:1 theatrical widescreen versions altogether (via "Aspect Ratio Selection" section on the "Set Up" Menu) on the DVD and just the 1.85:1 theatrical widescreen version on the Blu-Ray disc after both aspect ratio versions were digitally restored with state-of-the-art "digital restoration" technology although they did manage to keep the original 1957-1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo. Awards and Theatrical Release "A Very Bancy Christmas" won the special "Preston Igafo-Te'o" award in the 1995 South BancyVille Kids' Awards for having McMouser Animation Studios create their own 24-Minute Traditionally Animated Christmas Special. It was also nominated for a 1995 Detroit Children's Award for Best Television Cartoon Production but ultimately lost to Disney Television Animation's "Timon and Pumbaa". It was given a Theatrical Release in Early November 1995 in front of a "Christmas" Re-Release of Don Bluth's "All Dogs go to Heaven" as a "short film" in front of that same Don Bluth Classic itself in Several BancyPLEX Cinemas in California U.S.A, Michigan U.S.A., Florida U.S.A., Missouri U.S.A., Ohio U.S.A., Texas U.S.A., Indiana U.S.A., Illinois U.S.A., North Carolina U.S.A., West Virginia U.S.A., New York U.S.A., South Carolina U.S.A., Wisconsin U.S.A., East Virginia, U.S.A. and International BancyPLEX Cinema locations including Canada, Australia, New Zealand, France, Hungary, Germany, Czech Republic, China, Japan, Singapore, Russia, Finland, England and Ireland altogether using the Don Bluth-inspired 1.85:1 Open-Matte Theatrical Widescreen aspect ratio technique. As of Friday, July 29th, 2016, New Owners of McMouser Filmworks Animation, Michael Igafo-Te'o and Andrew Steiner, has recently announced the plans to re-release "A Very Bancy Christmas" in its original-yet-currently digitally remastered-and-restored 1.85:1 theatrical widescreen version but with the "6th Anniversary" Digital 3D/IMAX 3D/Standard 2D reissue of Disney's 2010 CG Animated Fairy Tale Musical Feature Film "Tangled" along with the Digital 3D removal of the 1957-1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo in favor of the 2009-Current Walt Disney Pictures logo starting on Friday, December 2nd, 2016 after the Standard 2D-to-Digital 3D conversion process will be developed for Digital 3D/IMAX 3D reissue by George Lucas' "Industrial Light and Magic" Visual 3D Effects Company in Presidio of San Francisco, California during the beginning of November 2016. However, the original 1957-1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo is still visible on current HDTV showings on Bancy TV Kids Channel as of November 2011 along with newer Blu-Ray discs and newer DVDs as of November 11th, 2014. Category:Community Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons Category:Tara strong Category:Jean vander pyl Category:Grey delisle Category:Kath soucie Category:Mediamass